


Pumpkin

by TheNerdGun



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Halloween, Happy late Halloween, I'm Trash Okay, M/M, OOC, OOCness, halloween party, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maehara shows up to Isogai's house dressed up as a pumpkin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trash, okay

"Hiroto."

"Yes?"

"What on earth are you wearing?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's a pumpkin costume!"

"No, I get that, but _why_ are you wearing a pumpkin costume?"

"Duh, for Halloween!"

Isogai facepalmed. "Hiroto, Halloween was two days ago."

" _So?_ That doesn't mean that we can't dress up for it!"

Isogai held up a hand. "Wait, did you just say _we_? Because I'm not dressing up."

"Oh come on Yuuma! It'll be fun!"

"Hiroto, why are you actually dressed as a pumpkin?"

Maehara sighed in defeat. "Fine, E Class is throwing a small Halloween party and asked me to bring you there."

Isogai raised an eyebrow, an amused smile on his face. "So, E class decided, planned, and set up a late Halloween party without telling one of their class reps?"

"Yes!"

Isogai rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll go with you, but I'm not dressing up."

_-_-_-_-_-

"Oh, wow, there actually is a party."

"See! I told you so!"

"Maehara? Isogai? What took you two so long?" Nakamura asked as she strolled up to the pair.

"Isogai here didn't believe that there actually was a party."

Isogai raised his hands in a surrendering position. "Well, in my defense, I never heard anything about it."

"Well, I hope the two of you enjoy the party." Nakamura sent the two of them a wink as she left.

Maehara looked at Isogai. "Well, you heard the lady, so let's go have some fun!"

Isogai rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well, aren't you gonna lead the way, pumpkin?"


End file.
